


Hanni Lecter Picture Show

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, hannibal/frank-n-furter, will/rocky horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a Halloween party at FBI headquarters and Will invited Hannibal as his guest/date. They both arrived to the party with the intent to make everyone's jaw drop.</p><p>Can someone make a fanfic about this, pretty please?<br/>I'm a bit dusty in making one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  



	2. Sweet Transvestite in Transexual Transylvania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little did Hannibal & Will know, some of the other staff and invitees also had the same theme in mind. Chilton as Columbia, Freddie as Magenta & Garret Jacob Hobbs as Riff Raff. Of course, the whole FBI staff, even Jack, thought that it was funny. Zeller, the joker that he was, downloaded in his iPod the song Sweet Transvestite & the whole crowd egged the RHPS gang to do their version of the song.


	3. Wild & Untamed Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody deserves some break.  
> Hannibal having a much needed cigarette break after the forced performance courtesy of Zeller.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep.  
> I'm crazy.  
> & I know it!  
> ^.^


End file.
